The Desire To Change
by James Foldy
Summary: A group of friends use a magic spell to change their lives. To bad they didn't know how much they'd change...
1. A simple wish...

Disclaimer as it's SOOOOO necessary. Sigh. I don't own DragonBallZ, Ranma ½, or Sailor Moon. Or any other anime characters mentioned in this for that matter. I do however own this cheese I'm eating…

****

The Desire To Change:

A simple wish…

"Are you sure this will work James?" Philip asked watching James as he made a few changes to the diagram on the ground that they had spent a good time drawing.

"The other spells worked, so this should as well," I replied. We were trying to cast a spell we had found in a spell book. If it worked our lives would change forever. In Brandon's room we had my friends Philip, Matt, Brandon, Oeuth, Tobias, and myself.

I have short brown hair and brown eyes. I am about six feet tall and my skin is white or 'Caucasian' as the technical term says. I have a small mustache and was wearing my usual black colors. Brandon has slightly longer hair than my own which is brown as well. He has blue eyes and was about half a foot or more taller than me. His skin is the same color as mine and he wore white at the moment. Tobias is our only black member at the moment and has brown eyes as well. His hair was black and short and is maybe an inch taller than me. He was wearing blue with black shoes. Oeuth is the Asian of the group. He has green eyes, and has short black hair with a small mustache as well. For some reason he was wearing an orange shirt with tan pants and white shoes. He is about the same size as me. Matt and Philip are the proud Mexicans as we call them. While both are a bit chubby, they look very different. Matt has short black hair and brown eyes and was wearing his black shorts with his white tank top and shoes. He is the youngest of the group. He is about six foot one. Philip has brown eyes and short black hair as far as I can tell. He is somewhere around my height and was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. However I think I should back up and give you the whole story first. Then you might know what was going on….

It had been a month ago when I decided to go back to Fresno for the summer and hang with my old friends. I had moved to Atlanta to start a new life last year. I hadn't made many friends there yet and enjoyed the thought of seeing my old one's. Yet right before I left I got an idea. I wanted to bring everyone a gift. I had heard of a good swap meet and decided that was a good place to check out and see what they had. Not only did I find some anime posters for my friends but a strange book in one of the trash cans. I saw the title "Magic Spells" and being the sucker I am, I took it. When I got back to Fresno I had already read some of it on the plane trip. I then offered my friends the chance to see if we could pull a spell off.

The first thing we tried was a spell for luck. We all found one-hundred dollar bills at the same time that day, as well as find some great sales for anime tapes. So we decided to try one for starting campfires. It blazed to life mere seconds after being cast. I had to talk them out of a spell to get sex, (They didn't get the thing of the whole, it's wrong to take advantage plus the pregnancy stuff.) However in the end I found a spell that proved to be worth a shot. We had stumbled upon a spell entitled, "To Change One's World."

The description read as the following: "To infuse one's own with the skills of others and change one's life to match. You will be reborn with what is in the center circle." It then showed how to make the diagram for the spell with a large circle in the center. We took one look at some of our animes and knew this was a thing we had to do.

We had gotten our two favorite animes we wanted the skills and powers of. Ranma ½ and Dragon Ball Z. They were currently set in the center of the circle and we were all huddled around it. I was checking the books diagram for the spell to make sure all was ready. The rest were conversing on what might happen.

"I hope I become a saiyan!" Philip said as he talked to Matt.

"Me too!" Matt said excitedly. Oeuth laughed.

"Do you think the Dragon Balls will be in our new lives?" Brandon asked.

"How about Jusenkyou?" Oeuth asked, "If so, I'm throwing you in the Nyannichuan James!" Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, right Oeuth," I said looking up from the book, "You'd probably jump in yourself!"

"Hey I wouldn't mind going, Hey!!!" He said as he pretended to cuddle invisible breasts on his body.

"Dude, you are sick and a pervert," Philip stated. While at the same time Brandon said, "We all know your like that Oeuth!"

"I know man, that's not right!" Tobias said.

"Yes and then we'd all rip off your clothes and rape you," Matt said in that strange voice he uses when he's joking yet what he says is true.

"You would not!" Oeuth said smiling.

"Yes we would," I said, "You know I don't care as long as it's human and female."

"James, you've never even had a girlfriend, your a virgin, and you say all females are only out to make fun of you!" Brandon said.

"Yeah, but I'd know it's Oeuth, and after his threat he'd deserve it!" I said. Then smiling I added, "I know you'd do it Brandon, with as much as you 'meditate'." Matt, Tobias, and Oeuth smiled while Philip began to laugh drawing all but Brandon in as well.

"God, your still remarking on that!" Brandon said smiling, not at all phased. Any guy and probably girl should guess what we are revering to. He had told us once that he meditated, and ment actually meditating, not what we revere it to. But he said his dad caught him doing it on the front porch and Philip and I just couldn't refrain from making the joke.

"What about you James?!" Oeuth said, "Your always saying how you want to know what it's like to be a female! You'd jump in to!"

"That's besides the point," I said smiling.

"You guys are sick!" Tobias said.

"Anyway it's ready," I said getting back to business. Tobias, Matt, Philip, Brandon, Oeuth, and myself all gathered around the diagram drawing on the floor of Brandon's room. I looking in the book and began to read the words of the spell.

"To change one's self and to change one's life."

"To receive new horizons of joy and strife."

"This life we live will be no more."

"A whole new us will become our core."

"Infusion of mind and infusion of soul."

"When it's done we shall be whole."

"With this spell we shall be sworn."

"A whole new life plus world, we are re-born!"

Many things happened at that moment. Things that we never knew would happen. One is that the circle became a black hole of power. Two is I accidentally knocked my bag with my Sailor Moon tapes, as well as other things into the sucking vortex along with the first two tapes. We had figured our lives would change to us having the powers and life elements of the people in the two animes we had set down. We had no idea of the true meaning of the spell……….

*************************************************************************************

Genma sat in the waiting room awaiting the news of the birth. Will I have a son? He thought to himself as he paced back and forth until he spotted the candy machine. Using a technique to open the door to it, he began to eat the contents as he continued his train of thought. He needed a heir to the Saotome school of "Anything Goes School of Martial Arts." He hoped the child about to be born would be a boy he could train to be a worthy heir of the family dojo. Yet nothing could prepare him for what happened next.

"Mr. Genma Saotome," The doctor said as he entered the waiting room, "Congratulations! You are now the father of two healthy boys!" Genma had jumped for joy at the word boys without really hearing what the sentence really was. A heir to the school! He had a…. It was then the full force of the sentence registered in Genma's brain.

"How many sons?" Genma asked the doctor.

"Two," The doctor said again. Genma couldn't believe his luck! He didn't have just one heir to the school, but two! With two heirs to carry on the legacy of the "Anything Goes School of Martial Arts" the dojo would be twice of a success! Not to many years later, he took his two sons, Ranma and Amnar, (he wasn't to good with names) on the nine year training trip.

*************************************************************************************

Soun had just finished reading the postcard he held in his hands. _Finally_! He thought. His friend Genma was going to come! He had said he'd bring his two sons with him so they could join the two dojo's by marrying two of his daughters to Genma's two sons. Honoring the schools progression into a stronger status. One might look upon both sons being engaged to be silly since one engagement would work just fine, but that would defy the honor of both dojo's. The code strongly stated that if one son was to marry while there were two sons in the dojo and two possible fiancees of the other dojo. It would be considered to join only half of the two schools strengths. Both he and Genma had agreed to join all of the two dojo's strengths.

Genma did have two sons, and Soun himself didn't have just two but four possible fiancees for the arrangement. Soun gripped the postcard as he began to call for his daughters, Kasumi Tendo, Nabiki Tendo, Akane Tendo, and Amy Tendo.

Kasumi had been cooking when she was suddenly called into a family meeting. Nabiki had been counting her 'profits', Akane had been sparing with Amy who had finished her studies when the call had come. They all sat in front of their father waiting for the news he was sure to tell them. Kasumi was interested as well as Akane and Amy. Nabiki, seemed less intrigued than her sisters. Finally Soun spoke,

"My daughters, I have called you here to tell you of a promise my friend Genma and I made a long time ago….." 

*************************************************************************************

Meanwhile on another street in Nermia a panda in a while vest with glasses hanging off to the side was fighting with a red headed pigtailed girl wearing a red shirt and black pants and a blond headed ponytailed girl wearing a black shirt and red pants in the rain. All three had backpacks on. People who were witnessing this spectacle, had at first thought the panda to be one of the rare animal people that inhabited this world, but soon found it to be a real panda which got many people's attention indeed. The two girls who were working together had the upper hand and were winning by far.

"Who said I wanted this in the first place?" The red headed one yelled to the panda as she backflipped away from the it. The panda was then hit in the back of the head by the blond harried one which the red headed one used as a diversion to run up and kick the panda in the face.

"I agree, I didn't ask for it either!" The blond one announced. The two girls stood next to each other and turned to the panda. The red headed one proceeded to say,

"We're going back to china to find a cure for our curse!" As they walked away the panda got up and picked up a nearby barrel. It then walked up behind the girls and hit them upside the head with it. The girls were out cold before they even hit the ground. The panda then flung one on each shoulder and began to walk down the street. It stopped only for a moment to growl at the crowd who quickly decided to be somewhere else.

*************************************************************************************

"Engaged?!?" Akane yelled just hearing the news her father had given her. Kasumi seemed to think it would be a neat idea. Nabiki seemed only mildly interested, while Amy didn't think that having to marry a possible jerk was very intriguing. 

"How old are they?" Kasumi asked.

"I believe they are 16," Soun said. Nabiki frowned at this.

"What do you mean you believe daddy?" She asked.

"Well, I haven't exactly met them before," Soun admitted. Akane and Amy went into a wild rage at this.

"You mean you have us engaged to complete strangers?!?" Akane yelled frantically.

"For all we know they could be brainless twits!!" Amy added with the same tone as her sister Akane. Amy was just as devoted to her studies, as she was to her training.

"As I said, my friend and I made the pack long ago," Soun said, "They went on a nine year training trip to China shortly after that." Akane smiled.

"So they're martial artists huh?" Akane said. Amy on the other hand had other thoughts.

"So you mean, they haven't been to school? They really might be twits dad!" She said.

"Now, now, my daughter. We'll see how they are like when they get here," Soun said. Akane and Amy were about to argue further except for at that moment the door slide open and standing there was a panda with a person slung over each shoulder.

"Oh we have guests!" Kasumi exclaimed happily.

"Don't tell me this is your friend daddy," Nabiki said. Soun with a stern face on shock his head violently no. The panda placed first one of the persons, then the other on the floor in between itself and the Tendo's. Soun looked at the two people for a second and said,

"Are you two?" The two people kept their gazes on the floor when they spoke.

"I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry bout this." The red harried one said.

"And I'm Amnar Saotome, I wish this could be different." The blond one said. Soun was overcome with joy.

"At last your both here!" He said holding them both very close to him. In only a few seconds something wrong registered in his brain. Four lumps were in places they shouldn't be. He held both as far away from himself as he arms could reach. He stood there with a shocked face on while not moving. At this point Nabiki came up and began to poke Ranma's chest.

"Um, he is a she, daddy," Nabiki said.

"Would you mind not doing that?" Ranma said. Nabiki then began to poke the chest of Amnar.

"Same with this one," She said.

"Yes, they're breasts, now will you cut that out?" Amnar said a bit angrily. At this point Akane and Amy butted in.

"Nabiki! She's obviously uncomfortable, so leave her alone!" Akane said.

"Yes, it was quite obvious that the other was a female as well so that test was unnecessary!" Amy lectured. Nabiki just backed away with a amused expression on her face.

*************************************************************************************

It had been ten minutes since the arrival of the strange visitors. They were all seated around the table at the moment. Ranma and Amnar were seated next to each other with Akane to their left and Amy to their Right. (Ranma was on the left and Amnar on the right.) Soun was seated on the other side of the table with Nabiki on one side and Kasumi on the other. The 'panda' was standing off to one side.

"Well this is surprising," Kasumi said.

"Your telling me, does this look like a boy to you daddy?" Nabiki said as she began to poke Ranma's breast again.

"I really wish you'd stop doing that," Ranma said. Nabiki then proceeded to do the same to Amnar.

"Do it and I'll rip that arm off!" Amnar growled. Nabiki for once didn't continue. Ranma nearly smiled. No matter how bad things were, Amnar could always be counted upon for his false threats. Amnar would never hurt someone for small reasons. Unless the person really deserved it. He only wished they weren't here right now. Akane was relived, she didn't have to get engaged after all. Maybe these new girls could be her and Amy's friends. Amy didn't like the way Amnar was acting. He didn't have to be so forward. However she knew they must be under a lot of pressure at the moment. She wondered if her sister Akane might want to make friends with them. She did at least.

"Hi! I'm Akane. I'm sorry for what happened," Akane said. Amy smiled and followed along.

"Hi! I'm Akane's sister Amy. Do you want to talk and maybe spar in the training room?" She asked. Both Ranma and Amnar brightened at this.

"SURE!" They both said at the same time. No more than a few seconds later, they were on their way to the training room.

*************************************************************************************

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad your girls and not boys," Akane said to the two sisters Ranma and Amnar. They had been in the training room only a short while and Akane and Amy had struck up a conversation. Neither Amy nor Akane caught the frowns on the faces of Ranma and Amnar at that sentence.

"Yes, I don't suppose your well educated? Not to be mean, just a question." Amy said watching both intensively.

"We're educated enough. But if you want brains, talk to Amnar." Ranma said as she pointed to Amnar, "Amnar spent every moment of free time studying." Amnar blushed.

"Well, I like to think about things." Amnar said. Akane and Amy laughed.

"Okay, so how do we do this?" Ranma said.

"Yeah, Ranma and I usually work as a team in our fights. Not to say we're not good by ourselves." Amnar said.

"Okay," Akane said, "Why don't we draw straws to see who fights who, and then afterward we fight team style."

"Sounds good to me," Ranma said.

"Where are the straws?" Amnar asked. Akane left for only a short moment and came back with four straws in her hand.

"Two have black ends, while the other two have blue ends. Who ever gets black fights and who ever gets blue fights." She said.

"What if you two get the blue ends, while we get the black?" Amnar asked.

"What if we were to get the black ends, while they got the blue?" Amy asked at the exact same time Amnar asked his. At this, both Amnar and Amy blinked and looked at each other. A few moments later they were all laughing.

"If, snicker If that hap chuckle happens then we'll start over okay?" Akane barley got out. The rest nodded in agreement. First it was Ranma. She walked up and picked one up. Black. Then Amnar chose. Blue. Then Amy walked up and drew the last one. Blue, which left Akane with black. They Broke off into two groups.

"All right! Get ready!" Akane said as she lunged toward Ranma. She threw punch after punch at her. Ranma never left her spot on the ground and dodged everyone. Amnar smirked off on the side lines. Akane would never be able to hit Ranma now, but she didn't know that! After a few moments Akane was getting frustrated. How can she avoid all my attacks? Well, time to end it quickly then. She readied herself and threw one well aimed kick toward her opponent. To her surprise she saw her opponent wasn't there anymore. A tap on her shoulder made her turn to she Ranma standing there smirking. After blinking, Akane laughed.

"Well I guess you are good!" She said impressed, "Amy, Amnar. Your turn." They two in question nodded and faced each other. Amy had studied the human body very well and knew exactly where to hit. She tensed and aimed for the small chest section that would do the job. She'd follow it up with a sweep and finish this fight quickly. She ran forward and was met with a move she didn't expect. Amnar ran forward as well, only to drop and roll toward her. She didn't have time to jump as she was knocked on her face quite fast. She just barely had time to use her hands to catch herself from a broken nose. A second later she felt fingers beginning to "tickle" her sides. Right in the most ticklish sections.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Sto.. Ha! Ha! Stop it! I, Ha! I give!" Amy just barely got out. To the side Ranma and Akane were laughing. That's just like Amnar, Ranma thought. Amnar let Amy up and they all continued laughing.

"So that's why you've been studying!" Amy said.

"Okay, now for the team fight!" Akane said. Ranma and Amnar nodded. Amy and Akane moved to one side of the room and got into a fighting stance. Ranma and Amnar did the same. Akane grinned inwardly. They might have gotten them alone, but they were much better together, her and Amy. Amy had signaled to Akane while they were getting into position for what attack they should start with. Akane had nodded in agreement. Neither of their opponents had caught this passing.

Amy and Akane stood their waiting for them to make a move this time. Ranma and Amnar ran full out at the two Tendo sisters. Amy and Akane in turn ran straight at them. They waited until they were ten feet apart before making their move. Suddenly the two Tendo's jumped apart, kicking off the two walls and setting themselves up to ram the two Saotome's. To their surprise the Saotome's had seen it coming. As soon as the two Tendo's jumped apart they had turned back to back clasping hands and intertwining feet. Which they used to somersault past the two impacting Tendo's. Safely disengaging on the other side of the room.

Amy and Akane shared one look between the two of them. They were just as good as a team. Let's see if we can be better! They had said all that in a single look as well as the next attack they would use. One of their more effective ones! Not waiting for the Saotome's to make a move this time, they began to run toward them once more. The two Saotome's followed in suit. Amy and Akane once again jumped apart bouncing off the wall. This time however when they met in the air they clasped each other's hands. Spinning toward the two Saotome's like a big disc.

"FLYING DISCUS!!" Amy and Akane shouted in union. The two Saotome's were not caught off guard. Turning back to back once more, they interlocked their arms and clasped hands again as they jumped in the air while both sticking one foot out and keeping the other one's pressed together. In this way they began to spin in the air.

"DOUBLE ROUNDHOUSE!!" They shouted. Ranma and Amnar, not being so far outspread, hit the center of the two Tendo's. Namely the hand lock.

"AAAGGHH!!!" The two Tendo's shrieked as they flung apart and into a wall. The two Saotome's on the other hand came out of the roundhouse and stood battle ready, for the next attack. Amy and Akane got up wearily and began to laugh despite their defeat.

"Okay! Okay! You proved you point!" Akane said. The two Saotome's relaxed and joined in the laughter. Just then Amy began to 'beep'. She pulled out a strange blue device and said.

"Uh that's my pager! Gotta go!" She was out the door even as the sentence was completed. Akane just shook her head and followed her sister.

*************************************************************************************

"But I insist! You must need one after the journey!" Kasumi said.

"But…" Amnar and Ranma argued.

"No buts, it won't take long and you'll be better off afterward." Kasumi said smiling, "now hurry up. I'll have dinner ready shortly." Kasumi wanted them to take a bath, despite their reluctance to do so. Figuring they had no choice they both walked into the bathing room.

"What if they see us?" Amnar asked.

"I know, but what else can we do? They have to find out sooner or later." Ranma replied.

"I know!" Amnar said as he grabbed a pencil and paper from his backpack. He then began to write. Yet before Ranma could ask what he was doing, Amnar turned paper outstretched to him.

"Here, I wrote this note. All you need to do is sign it by my own signature." Amnar said. Ranma smiled, that was his twin brother Amnar!

*************************************************************************************

Akane was alone. Kasumi was cooking, Nabiki had gone back to counting her profits, she didn't know where the two new girls had gone, and Amy had just gotten a call from her friend Serena. That girl was always calling Amy and Amy always ran off right afterward. She wondered what was so important? She was still going over this when she walked by the living room. Sitting at a small table was her father and some man she had never seen before. I wonder who that is? She thought as she continued to walk. She had walked by the bathing room when a sign caught her attention. It read:

Do not enter, we are taking a bath.

Ranma & Amnar

Akane smiled. Taking a bath sounded like a good idea at the moment. She didn't know why they put the sign up. I guess they don't want daddy to walk in on them, but that's not likely to happen. I'm sure they won't mind if I join them. She thought as she walked into the changing room and began to undress.

*************************************************************************************

Amy ran outside and behind some rocks. Making sure no one could see her, she held up a blue pen with a star on the end. The star had the symbol of Mercury on it.

"Mercury Star Power!" She yelled. Immediately the symbol began to spin and she was enveloped in blue energy that resembled bubbles. A few moments later Sailor Mercury stood where Amy had been. She then began to jump from building top to building top.

She was still in the Nermia district and where she needed to be was much farther.

A few moments later she came across the other's fighting what looked to be a small red dragon. It was currently flapping it's wings at a high speed which Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus were trying to fight. Sailor Mini-Moon was shooting her Pink Sugar Heart Attack at it with no effect. Tuxedo Mask had thrown a few roses into it from the side lines, but it also didn't seem to be doing much.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" She yelled as she jumped down from a roof top. The dragon took it full in the back and stopped flapping it's wings long enough for the scouts to jump in different directions. Preventing that attack from working again. She then noticed the extra girl. Off to one side was a collapsed female who apparently had been attacked by this thing. The dragon was angry at this new arrival. It had sensed the energy source on this fallen girl. However it seems this human had only been re-shaped by the artifact. She didn't have it and, by the looks of it, hadn't been in contact with it for a long time. It was about to leave when these girls had attacked it. It was thinking about destroying them, when it had been hit in the back by this new girl. Now matter, it still could deal with them no problem.

It flew up in the air and opened its mouth. Gathering energy into a big fiery ball. It held it for a few seconds and then released. The ball shot straight at the group of strange clothed female humans when a sudden voice rang out.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Following the voice was a large ball of water that shot straight for the ball of flame it had shot. The fiery ball dissipated without doing any damage at all. Enraged the dragon looked to see who had countered it's attack. It saw two more of the females standing on a parked car back to back. One had short blond hair while the other had long green hair.

"Sailor Neptune! Sailor Uranus!" The other human females yelled. It had had enough of this. The girl didn't have the artifact, just a fading aura of it. It jumped up and disappeared into nothingness, ready to search somewhere else. Amy popped out her visor and tried to see where it might have gone. After picking up no sign of it, she told the rest of the scouts.

"Do we go looking for it?" Sailor Moon asked. Luna shook her head no.

"It wouldn't do us any good, we will just have to wait for it to reappear." The black cat said.

"We'll keep an eye out for it anyway," Sailor Uranus said as she and Sailor Neptune jumped on to a building roof and began to jump to others.

"Well, we might as well make sure she's okay, and then get back to our homes." Artimis said.

"Hey, hey, are you okay?" Sailor Moon said as she shook the downed girl who had black hair. The girl got up and blinked.

"Yeah I'm fine," She said opening her green eyes. Tuxedo Mask helped Sailor Moon lift her up. She was Asian and was wearing a orange midriff, with tight tan pants and white shoes. She was very pretty and had decent breasts. Tuxedo Mask shook that thought from his head. He was glad Sailor Scouts couldn't read minds. Relieved, the scouts told her to take care and went their separate ways. Amy began to jump from rooftop to rooftop again. She wished she didn't have to hide the fact she was Sailor Mercury from her sister Akane. Akane and her would have made great sailor scouts. She had managed to teach Jupiter a few of Akane and hers team attacks, but not any of the really complicated ones. 

She sighed as she thought of the new complication that had just arisen in her life. This would make a great set of TV shows or manga. Amy got home and untransformed behind the same rocks she had used to transform behind. She walked in her house just in time to hear Akane scream.

*************************************************************************************

In the bathing room that Akane was right outside housed two guys bathing. One had black hair tied in a pigtail, while the other one had brown hair tied in a ponytail.

"I guess it's time Amnar," The pigtailed one said to his companion.

"Are you sure Ranma?" The ponytailed one replied. Ranma nodded.

"Now's a good as time as any I guess," Ranma said. Amnar shrugged and got out of the bath. Ranma was already out while Amnar was half way out when the door opened. On instinct both Ranma and Amnar turned to see who had entered. Their gaze met a naked Akane standing in the doorway. Ranma just continued to stare while Amnar quickly turned his head. Akane walked back out, got dressed, walked back into the hallway, and screamed. Ten seconds later she was in the living room to see Nabiki, Kasumi, Soun, the other guy from earlier, and even Amy waiting for her.

"Daddy!" Akane yelled as she ran into the room, "there are two perverts in the bathing room! They saw me nude! Go kill them!" The rest of the family looked weary. sweatdrops

"Well what did they look like?" Nabiki inquired. 

"I didn't exactly stay to look!" Akane yelled back.

"So why didn't you deal with them?" Nabiki asked this time.

"I got scared all right!?" Akane screamed. She stopped when she noticed everyone was looking past her at something. Turning she saw the two perverts that were in the bathing room. One had a pigtail and was dressed in a red shirt and black pants, while the other had his hair in a ponytail and wore a black shirt with red pants.

"That's them!" Akane yelled.

"So who are they?" Nabiki asked.

"I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry bout this." The one in the red shirt said.

"And I'm Amnar Saotome, I really wish this could be different." The one in the black shirt said.

*************************************************************************************

"Well, I think it is time to explain everything," The man named Genma said. Soun had just introduced his daughters to his old friend and said Genma would explain what was going on. They were all currently around the table again. The Saotome's on one side with the Tendo's on the other. Kasumi, Amy, and Nabiki all had intriguing faces on. While Akane wore a scowl.

"Gee, do you THINK pops?" Amnar said in the most sarcastic tone the Tendo's had ever heard.

"Watch your tongue boy!" Genma snapped in response. If Ranma hadn't been so down, he would have smiled. As it was, his mood brightened a little.

"Now where was I? Oh yes, how this all happened," Genma went on, giving his 'son' a disapproving look.

"I suppose it started back when we got to Jusenkyou…….."

*************************************************************************************

"Here sirs is the grounds of accursid springs Jusenkyou. Here are many tragic legends and sad stories," The Chinese guide said leading three people over a small hill. They had just walked upon a valley that had many springs in it. Each with a bamboo pole sticking out of it. The people however didn't appear to be listening too much. Except for the one with the ponytail

"Are you ready my sons?" Genma said as he took off his backpack.

"Ready!" Ranma said eagerly while he took off his own backpack. Amnar looked at the guide for a few seconds before writing his story off as a myth to entertain tourists and quickly said,

"I'm right behind you brother!" They all proceeded to jump on different bamboo poles and go into a fighting stance. For once Ranma and Amnar wouldn't be teaming up against their father, but fighting against themselves as well. Meanwhile the guide was yelling frantically.

"Hey sirs what you doing!? I not finish tell you all of legends yet! Very bad you fall in springs!" He yelled trying to catch their attention. The ponytailed one seemed to hear him, but was ignoring the warning. Probably thought he was making the legend up. The guide sighed. It wasn't the first time one didn't believe. They would learn soon enough.

They began to fight hitting one another in mid air, seconds later to land on another bamboo pole. Ranma managed to get through his father's defenses and knocked him into one of the pools. Amnar jumped onto a pole near the edge of the training grounds to wait for his attack. No doubt hoped their dad would get him from behind. Ranma had no choice but to wait for pops to come back out. He didn't understand what was taking him so long. The pool water continued to swirl for a few seconds when suddenly a large panda jumped out wearing their dads clothes. Ranma and Amnar were VERY surprised. Remembering the guides warning, Amnar jumped off the pole and away from the pools.

"What the hell is that?!" Ranma yelled pointing toward the panda.

"That sirs is Shonmaoniichuan, spring of drowned panda. Very tragic legend of panda who drown in spring one thousand, eight hundred year ago. Legend say that whoever fall in spring take the body of a panda." The guide said helpfully holding a sign with the name of the spring on it.

"Hey buddy, you never said anything about that before!" Ranma yelled. I tried! The guide thought to himself. He at least took pride that the other now believed him and was standing away from the pools. At that moment the panda jumped at Ranma and attacked, sending Ranma flying. He headed straight for another one of the springs. Oh no! Amnar thought as he jumped without thinking onto a bamboo pole between Ranma and the pool. He tried to stop his brother, but ended up taking the plunge with him.

"Oh too bad, you both fall in Nyannichuan spring of drowned girl. Very tragic legend of young girl who drown in spring one-thousand five hundred year ago. Legend say that whoever fall in spring take the body of a young girl!" The guide said holding out a sign with the spring name on it as a red harried and blond harried girl emerged from the spring. After they both screamed at seeing breasts on their own bodies, the blond one looked at the guide.

"Oh too bad! OH TOO BAD!!!" The girl screamed in rage, "that's all you have to say!?! Give me that sign! I'm going to beat you with this and throw YOU in the spring and we'll she what's 'oh too bad'!!!" She had grabbed the sign while yelling and had began to chase the guide all around the valley trying to hit him with it.

"Stop ma'am! Er, sir! Very bad for blood pressure! No?!" The guide yelled at the attacker while trying to out run her.

*************************************************************************************

"So why didn't you just jump in the spring of drowned boy?" Amy asked after the story was over, "I'm sure their must have been some spring that would cure you."

"Apparently it wouldn't work. It had been to soon for our curse to allow other curses to change it. It was still to wild, and needed to calm. We decided to travel to another part of China to see if the guide might be able to influence a friend to give us some magic water that should help us. By the time we got to where he was it should have been more than enough time for our curse to settle down. However it was then our 'father' pushed us on a boat to come here. Saying it had taken far to long already." Amnar said with a glare at Genma. Ranma had the same look.

"So let me get this straight, when doused with cold water, you become girls?" Nabiki said with her masked face, where you couldn't guess what she was thinking.

"I guess a demonstration is in order, what do you say Ranma?" Amnar asked giving Ranma a strange look. Ranma smiled.

"Okay," He said. Amy and Akane then saw why they had shared a look. At that moment they both grabbed one of Genma's arms and began to run straight at the pond in the yard. Just before they were able to throw him in, Genma grabbed his son's arms and flipped throwing them in his stead.

"Your getting sloppy boys," Genma said as Ranma and Amnar splashed in. Moments later, a red headed pigtailed girl, and a blond headed ponytailed girl emerged from the pond deliberately causing a small wave of water splash out and onto Genma. Who was now a panda.

"Look who's talking pop!" Ranma in female form yelled.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have been dumb enough to wait by the pond's edge!" Amnar in female form yelled. Kasumi produced a teapot, and soon they were all back to normal.

"Cold water changes you, and hot water changes you back!" Soun said. Amnar frowned and said what Ranma had felt like saying.

"Yeah, but we'd rather cold water did nothing at all, right Ranma?" Amnar said, turning to his brother. Ranma nodded in agreement. At that moment Soun placed one hand on each shoulder. Ranma's left and Amnar's right.

"Well now, your situation isn't as bad as it seems, choose any of my four daughters and she'll be your bride. Just don't both choose the same one now." He said. He then began to introduce who was who.

"My oldest daughter Kasumi: she's 19, My middle daughter Nabiki: she's 17, my youngest daughters Akane and Amy: they're 16." Soun said. Kasumi and Nabiki both walked behind Akane. Amy just sat still and kept quiet.

"I'm sure Ranma would much prefer Akane," Nabiki said.

"Oh yes, I'm quite sure as well," Kasumi added.

"What!? Why would I want that pervert as a fiancee!?" Akane protested.

"Because your always saying how you hate boys, well your in luck," Nabiki began.

"This one's half girl," Kasumi finished.

"Now way! I'm not marrying a peeping tom!" Akane yelled defiantly.

"Hey now wait just a minute! Who are you calling a peeping tom!" Ranma yelled.

"You! You pervert! You saw me in the nude!" Akane fumed.

"Hey now, if I remember correctly you walked in on us!" Ranma shouted, "besides, I noticed you took a pretty good look at me as well." Apparently all knowledge of Amnar being there at the moment have been forgotten.

"It's different when a guy looks at a girl!" Akane yelled back.

"Well, it's no big deal if I see a naked girl. I mean I've seen myself plenty of times right? And I've got a better build to boot!" Ranma continued to laugh as Akane grabbed the table and smashed it over his head.

"Well he asked for it," Amnar commented leaning against the wall. Akane then turned her attention toward him.

"You were there too, you perv!" She yelled. Amnar couldn't take it anymore. Sure Ranma brought his beating upon himself, but Amnar had done all he could to prevent something like this, and here she was yelling at him for it?!

"Wasn't there a sign!? Didn't it warn you?! Didn't I look away when you came in?!!!" Amnar yelled enraged. Akane lost any anger she had had. He did try to warn her, and he did look away, in the end it was her fault for walking in. But that didn't leave Ranma out for staring! She thought some rage coming back.

"You said it's different for a guy to look at a girl! Do you think I WANT all females to see me in the nude?! NO!! But you took a good look from what I heard!!! I can't believe you have the nerve to insult ME of peeping!!!!!!!" Amnar was really mad now. He was clutching his fists very tightly. He took one last look at the assembled people and said,

"I'm outta here! I need time to cool before I hurt someone!!" He was half way across the room when Soun said,

"Wait son! It's not all bad! You still have a bride to choose!" Amnar only glared at Soun. Maybe I should have waited until later. Soun thought. But Amnar didn't attack.

"I'm not going to choose one," He said.

"What do you mean by this insult of honor boy!" Genma yelled. Amnar lost it.

"WHY SHOULD I?!? I'M JUST A PERVERT ANYWAY RIGHT?!!" He yelled with no hint of control while looking at Akane. Akane felt broken inside with waves of guilt making it even worse. She had just let her anger take control again, and because of it, this guy was insulted for being nice as well as considerate. She wanted to apologize but Amnar continued to scream, " WHY DON'T I JUST MAKE EVERYONE'S LIFE EASIER AND DISSAPEAR OKAY!!!?!!" And with that he left.

"Wait Amnar!" Amy yelled trying to go after him.

"Let him go," Genma said. Amy stopped and looked at him.

"But why?" She asked.

"He's always been like that, just give him time. My own son afraid of commitment," Genma said trailing off. Amy wasn't to pleased with that last sentence, but didn't see what good further arguing would do. She wasn't totally ensured of the departed figure's safety.

"But he looked really hurt, your sure he'll be okay?" Amy asked.

"He hasn't committed suicide yet," Genma said his voice unchanging. Akane slumped to the floor at the sound of that.

"Oh my," Kasumi said.

"Oh no….." She said frightened. He might be dead by tomorrow morning, and it was all her fault. "I'm so sorry…." She whispered.

Nabiki grinned inwardly, she did a good job of judging people and knew he'd come back alive. He had brains, skills, and good looks. Maybe she would try to be his fiancee!

"Don't worry Akane," Nabiki said, "you know how good I can judge people and as soon as he has calmed down, he'll be back." Akane seemed to feel better.

"You really think so?" She asked her sister. Nabiki gave one of her "I'm positive" smiles.

"Trust me," she said. Akane brightened.

"Well okay," she said. Amy also relaxed. Nabiki was almost never wrong when she judged someone. Ranma moaned in pain at this moment. Akane's anger came back. Amnar was innocent, but he sure wasn't! Pow! She hit him upside the head knocking him back out.

"Your not off the hook you perv!" She yelled. The rest of the people in the room sighed. sweatdrops

*************************************************************************************

Amnar stood on the roof listening to the conversation alone. Well, at least she admitted her mistake. Sighing he looked up at the stars. He didn't want to drag anyone into his problems. Why couldn't his dad see that? Anyone who got close to him would only be plagued with the same problems that had been after him all his life. Not to mention all females where only after him with some alternative motive anyway! (At least that's how he sees it.) He sighed again and changed his thoughts. I wonder how that guy I met at the Kame house while swimming to China is doing?………

*************************************************************************************

The man named Dravion sighed as he looked out the window. He was currently in a space pod which had just been at two hundred times gravity not to long ago. He was six foot one, had shoulder length black hair, and gold eyes. He wore black pants and shoes. He also had a black shirt which over it, he wore a black trench coat. He sighed again. Goku was somewhere out there in space. He had wanted to go after him but didn't need to see Vegeta again for a while. Which who was also looking for Goku. He remembered when this had all started. Long ago he was sent to earth with Goku to destroy it. However, in the landing he was thrown from the ship and into a rock headfirst.

An old man had found Goku, but not him. An old woman named Leera had found and taken care of him for a few years until she eventually passed on. He had traveled the world for many years alone and with no memory after that. He did any good deeds he could and even tried for the dragon balls once, but was less than successful. He had no friends until he met Goku at the Tenka´ichi Budôkai. There, he had fought with the young fighter until Goku eventually won. But it had been real close. Goku and himself had become good friends after that. Despite he was at least half of Goku's age. He had been introduced to Krillin soon afterward. Goku was more like a brother to Dravion. They had felt a bond ever since they saw they both had tails.

They had grown up and Goku had gotten married and had a son named Gohan. At some point in growing-up, he and Goku had had their tails permanently cut off. He smiled when his thoughts turned to his friends family. Chi-Chi was overjoyed at having her son back from Namek. She had told him to look after Gohan during that time. He was one of the few friends of Goku's she liked. Probably due to the fact that he himself had saved her life twice. Dravion himself had never gotten involved with anyone. This whole mess he was in now, however began with the arrival of the first saiyan since himself and Goku. It was also when they had found they were saiyans.

Raditz had come to earth to see why it was still standing. Following it was the two saiyans Vegeta and Nappa. He had nearly been killed in those two battles. After the battles, he had gone to the Kame house to heal. It wasn't long before he had gone with Bulma, Gohan, and Krillin to Namek. He remembered seeing the tyrant called Frieza. He had barley gotten off that planet with his life. He had also met his brother Gai Daigouji there. So much had happened on that small planet. His brother had been trying to find a way to unthrone Frieza for years. He had never come close and had missed the whole thing about the dragon balls. He did compete with Frieza for them in the end and was killed for it. He was a bit arrogant, but had the kind heart that Goku had. He didn't understand how Gai Daigouji could have become like that but he had. His brother seemed to really like turtles for some reason as well. Master Rohsi the turtle hermit and the tortoise that stayed at the Kame house had become good friends with Gai Daigouji.

Dravion had begun the intense training he had been currently participating in shortly after his return to earth. He was trying to reach the level of super saiyan! His brother Gai Daigouji had also been trying to reach this status. If they could pull this off, they would have intense power! He had been all over the place training and was currently using the gravity in the space pod 3 that he had helped build, to further his training. During his small journeys he had run into Piccolo a few of times. He had seen Gai Daigouji training with Piccolo once too! Seems like Piccolo and Gai Daigouji had also sparked some sort of friendship, if it was even possible to make friends with Piccolo. He knew Gohan had managed it at least.

Dravion felt depression swelling up inside of him. He had no close friends at the moment. They were either gone or busy. His thoughts then trailed to the time not to long ago when three people had been trapped in a storm while actually "swimming" to China! They ended up washed ashore upon the small island. Master Rohsi and the others could only marvel at the strength and condition of the two youths. The youths were severely beaten and bruised. If it weren't for the fact that their father was dense enough to act as a raft they would have drowned. He had later found that their names were Ranma, Amnar, and the father Genma.

He remembered the sad state the boys had been in. They were not much older than he was himself at the moment. They had been in intensive care until he was able to grab hold of a couple of senzu beans for them. He remembered as well, the high jinks of them and their father. It had been a good couple of weeks when they were there. He'd go and visit them! Yeah! That would shake away the depression! Maybe Gai Daigouji would come along as well? Well, he'd ask anyway. It was funny how well Vegeta and Amnar had gotten along. Both a couple of lone wolfs in a way. At least Amnar had love for his family. Of course Vegeta had none at all. Anyway, Dravion thought, He would go and see his two friends. He believed they would still be in China.

"RANMA SOATOME PREPARE TO DIE!!!!" A guy in black pants with a yellow shirt yelled while running across the water. Dravion sighed once more. That was the tenth time that guy had run past this place. Just who the heck was he anyway?…….

*************************************************************************************

A lone man sat in a village full of Amazon warriors. His name was Gel, and he was the protector of this village. His skin was black, and he had piercing brown eyes. He wore black from his boots to his shirt. Over his shirt he wore a blue jacket with the sleeves having been ripped off to make it a vest. The vest had a red eyed Chinese dragon intertwining into the infinity symbol sewn on the back. On his side rested a long curved Katana. The handle of the sword was green and made to look like scales. The top of the handle was the head of a dragon the appeared to be spiting out the blade.

Gel smiled a wicked smile. The neighboring villages feared his name. The smile became a frown. Yet two females, two _outside_ females had managed to beat him. It had happened about a month ago. It had been during one of their tournaments when a guy, two girls, and a panda had wandered into town. They had eaten most of the first place food that his sister Shampoo had so rightfully won! Shampoo had gone off to find the pigtailed girl who had defeated her. He himself had been training extra hard to defeat the one who had delivered the finale blow to him. The ponytailed girl would taste his steel! He took his leave from the village elder Cologne, and hopped on the one thing he was allowed that no other of the village was. A single piece of technology that he had kept in top shape and had specially remodeled. A motorcycle! It was black as night, and had quite a few surprises installed.

Revving it up, he checked all supplies and gears before taking off. The female known only as the ponytailed one, would pay dearly with her mistake of fighting Gel…..

*************************************************************************************

Orlha had just finished her shopping at the mall. She had bought two capsule cars from capsule corps. While on her way home as she was walking. (The capsule cars were for emergencies only.) A red dragon had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It wasn't very big, but was strong enough to knock her down. She figured it would kill her when it just seemed to stare at her for a moment. It grumbled about some artifact not being here when the Sailor Scouts had attacked. This was quite a day! Not many people got to see the Sailor Senshi this close and personal! Or get attacked by a yoma quite like this either!

"Hold it right there!" The humans who had just arrived yelled at him. The dragon was not amused at the silly costumed _humans_, which had interrupted him.

"Who are you?" He sneered. It was the human with the stupid hair do to go with the costume who answered his question. With much more than he needed.

"How dare you attack an innocent lady for no reason at all! In the name of the moon, and all females who have been mugged. I will right wrong and triumph over evil! And that means you!" She said while doing the stupidest pose ever. He couldn't believe he had let her finish the whole thing without attacking. Still, he didn't feel much like fighting at the moment. The rest of the girls yelled their threats as well.

"And I am Mini Moon! And In the name of the future moon! I will also punish you!" A small pink harried female yelled. The dragon snickered. This was amusing! A small runt like her do anything to hurt him! HA!

"We are the Sailor Scouts! We are also here to punish you!" The rest shouted in union.

"The Sailor Senshi!" The downed girl managed to mumble. This was getting old. He didn't feel like fighting at the moment, but would just to shut these girls up!

"Leave me be!" The dragon yelled, "I'll not harm her anyway!"

"Like we're gonna take your word for it!" Sailor Mars yelled back, "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" A ring of flame appeared around her and focused into smaller rings of flame. Which in turn shot at the dragon. The rings impacted onto the dragon without causing any damage at all. The dragon laughed at the puny attack.

"So you like fire huh? Well get a load of mine!!" He screeched as he breathed a flame blast at the annoying humans. The one known as Mars threw some type of flame charm that created a spirit wall, blocking the attack. The dragon growled, this was getting no where fast. He decided to step up the attacks a bit. Flapping his wings at a high speed, he managed to keep the scouts or senshi, whatever they were, in check while he readied another attack. The small runt tried to hurt him with her pathetic attack, while some new arrival tried throwing roses at him. He began to wonder just what these people took as drugs to think roses were a weapon. He just shrugged the attacks off and finished charging his attack. 

He had not the time to launch it when he was hit in the back by a water type attack. Those attacks hurt like hell with him being a fire dragon! He turned to see the new arrival. Just how many of these silly humans were there?!? No matter, he still had his attack. He lifted in the air to launch it.

Orlha had managed to catch most of the battle that was taking place. After one last attempt to kill the scouts, which had be foiled, the creature disappeared. Two of the senshi went to look for it while the rest tried to help her. They were very concerned for her, but she assured them she was fine. After they left she began to head back home. Unaware of the transformation pen that appeared in her pocket……

*************************************************************************************

Kaiccolo was currently off by himself thinking on a the edge of a cliff, away from the rest of the Nameks. The elder was still working on his swing in the human sport called "Golf". Kaiccolo had other things to think about. He had always been a sort of lone wolf among his fellow Nameks and now saw a golden opportunity in front of him that would separate him from his race forever. He had near the same appearance as Piccolo, except he had a different "stretch" to his face. He wore a garment much like Piccolo's as well. He had red boots, a black sleeveless shirt, black pants, red cape, and red head piece in which the metal part was black. He also had blue eyes.

He had failed to defeat Frieza or his henchmen. He had been brutally murdered. Piccolo was much stronger than any Namek he had ever seen! There was something this planet had that Namek did not. Piccolo was a strong fighter indeed, and he wanted to be just as strong. Kaiccolo decided right then that he would not go back with the other Nameks when the time came. He would stay here and ask if Piccolo would let he train with him. Besides, this planet had something that seemed so familiar to him………

*************************************************************************************

Gai Daigouji jumped aside, avoiding the blast Piccolo had just sent at him. Gai had been training with Piccolo for a while now. He had black hair that was only about half a foot long and parted to each side. He had brown eyes, and wore a type of red shirt that looked like a flight uniform. It had a large red flap (being the shirt WAS red) that folded over the middle section to be buttoned by two white buttons near the top on the right side. He wore black pants and shoes. The only other article of clothing he had on was a black belt with a plain gold belt buckle.

One could no longer tell by a look, but he was a saiyan. His tail had been cut off long ago by Frieza when he had made a mistake. He had been trying to over throw the tyrant ever since. During that time he saw just what he had done to so many races. Which lead him to do something that was very un-saiyan like. He began to try and save the races to be destroyed. Not long ago Frieza had finally been killed by a saiyan named Goku. He began to try and make friends with the people who knew that saiyan not long after. He found he liked having them as friends and even found his brother here on earth! He had taken a real liking especially to Master Roshi and his tortoise companion. Both he and his brother Dravion had decided to train to achieve the level of super saiyan like Goku had. Thus he found a worthy training partner in Piccolo. Something about this Namek Gai Daigouji liked. He could see that there was something in him that Piccolo liked.

Piccolo shot his arm forward to try and catch Gai off guard. He dodged this too, only to see the second attack come at him. Piccolo had shot a blast from his open mouth and Gai had no way of dodging it. He took the blast full in the face and crashed into a hill side burrowing quite deep into it. Piccolo watched the smoke and waited for Gai Daigouji to fly out at him. Instead two massive blasts of energy flew out, ramming into to him and flinging him into a cliff side. Gai Daigouji stood in the crater he had made with his body. He eyes still held traces of the blasts he had just emitted. Eye blasts were one of his favorite attacks, and one not many opponents ever saw coming. Piccolo came running back at him with super speed. He ran to meet him, and they both began to throw punches and kicks at high speeds that could not be followed by the eye.

He managed to get a punch through and hit Piccolo hard in the stomach. Piccolo only paused for a second and countered with a quick kick to the head, sending Gai into a rock. Piccolo had begun to run at Gai again when a large wall of white energy blew past him and Gai, obliterating the hill Gai Daigouji had crashed into earlier. Piccolo turned to this new threat was and relaxed when he saw it was only Gai Daigouji's brother Dravion. He had known Dravion as long as he had known Goku and had developed respect for both of them.

"What brings you here Dravion?" Piccolo asked, a faint smile at his lips.

"I need to talk to my brother," He said, amusement in his golden eyes. Gai Daigouji picked himself out of the wreckage and turned to his brother.

"What is it bro?" Gai asked.

"Remember the two youth's Ranma and Amnar?" Dravion asked. Gai nodded and Dravion continued, "I am thinking about visiting them in China. I wanted to know if you'd like to accompany me?" Gai Daigouji thought about it for a minute and finally replied.

"Why not? It will be good to see them again. What will you do Piccolo?" Gai asked turning to the Namek. Piccolo smiled.

"I wouldn't mind seeing those two again as well, but it won't be long until the Nameks leave this place and I promised Dende and Gohan that I'd be there." He said.

"Cool," Dravion said. He turned to Gai, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," was the reply. They both flew up into the sky and flew off in the direction of China. At this point the other dark figure who had been watching the battle strode forward to meet with Piccolo. Piccolo turned to see Kaiccolo walk toward him. He would have smiled, but only did that around a select few. He liked this Namek however. He was very much like himself. He wondered what Kaiccolo would want? He figured he might already know the answer to that one.

"Do you want something Kaiccolo?" Piccolo asked. Kaiccolo had a serious face on. Whatever he wanted, it was big. He remained quite for a few seconds longer then finally spoke.

"You are stronger than any Namek I've ever seen, I wish to train with you in hope of rising to the same amount of strength if you don't mind that is." Kaiccolo studied Piccolo's features closely after asking. He got the impression by the look of Piccolo's eyes that he knew what he was going to ask.

"You won't be going back with the others?" Piccolo asked. Kaiccolo shook his head.

"No, I am not ment to stay with them. I feel more comfortable here on this planet." Was his reply. Piccolo smiled inside. He was like him all right. Preferring his own space. It would be good to have another Namek to train with.

"Okay I'll do it," Piccolo said, "It would be nice to have a Namek other than Kami on this planet." Kaiccolo smiled. He would like it on this planet.

*************************************************************************************

Amnar continued to look at the stars. He remembered the strong yet gentle Dravion, the tough and battle thirsty Gai Daigouji, the young and enthusiastic Gohan, the tough and green "Mr. Piccolo", the proud and arrogant Vegeta, and the many other people that had been at that house. He had made good friends Dravion and Gai Daigouji, and sensed he had impressed the one called Vegeta. He sighed again and jumped down from his perch. Walking inside he was met with kindness and relief. He was use to this when he stormed out of places and returned later. They had thought he'd take his life like all the others had thought. He didn't feel like sighing so didn't despite the situation.

Amy and Akane tried to cheer him up and after they had attempted a double hand stand only to mess up and pile in on each other, they succeeding as he laughed at their misfortune. They joined him rather than yell at him. Checking out the laughter his brother Ranma entered.

"Hey, what's all the laughter about?" He asked as he sat next to Amnar. Akane got her growl back.

"None of you business you perv! It's between us and Amnar!" She said angrily. Ranma matched her mood.

"Hey now! I said I'm not a pervert!" He yelled, "Come on, what's so funny?" He said looking at Amy. Amy shrugged.

"Now, I can't go against my sister's wishes and tell you that!" She said smiling.

"Aw, your no help. What happened Amnar?" He said turning to Amnar. He also smiled.

"I'll be willing to part with that information for one thousand yen!" He said. Akane and Amy began to laugh heavily as Ranma's face became red with anger.

"You sound just like Nabiki!" Akane said between laughing. Amy nodded in agreement. Ranma just got madder.

"Fine! Don't tell you own brother!" He said getting up to leave. Amnar grabbed his arm.

"Only kidding bro! They were just trying to cheer me up and it worked," Amnar said. Ranma settled back down.

"Okay," He said. Just then Kasumi came walking in the room.

"You should all get some sleep for school tomorrow," She informed them. They said all right and walked to their rooms. As Amnar climbed the stairs he wondered how much his life would change since all that had happened? Suddenly a splash of cold water drenched both him and Ranma.

"Whadda you do that for?" They both yelled at Akane who held an empty bucket in her hands.

"Sorry Amnar. I just wanted to make sure this pervert didn't get to my room before I have a chance to lock it!" She said while glaring at Ranma.

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!!" Ranma yelled back. Amnar sighed. His life was going to be a lot more complicated than he had thought.

Authors Notes:

Well what do you think? E-mail me your answers and anything you think I should have added or done. Remember, since this is three worlds put into one, the time lines of the animes will not be exact. Can you guess who became who? If you see anything that might not fit in the story because of events that happen later in another one. (Such as the Android saga in DBZ when crystal Tokyo is fine and well in the future for Reni to be here. I already fixed that and later you'll see how.) Please do not use my characters in any fanfics without asking. If by the off shoot chance you do want my characters to make an appearance in your fic, let me know! I love crossovers and will most likely agree! Don't distribute these story's without contacting me first. Expect laughs misfortune and more to happen in the second chapter! See you later! If you need to reach me, my e-mail is:

videomaster_2000@yahoo.com


	2. New Lives

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Ranma ½, or DragonBallZ. I don't even own any cookies………… Oh wait! Yes I do! *Begins to munch happily.*

****

The Desire To Change:

New Lives

Amnar and Ranma carefully and quietly carried their sleeping father, still on his small bed, outside to the pond. Every time at the start of a week, Genma would attack them while they were still asleep, to make sure they would stay alert. Usually they would catch him, but he still managed to get them a couple of times. Amnar and Ranma decided that fair was fair and began to do the same to him. Yet they never picked a steady date. They walked up to the pond and flung Genma off the bed, towards the water. Genma woke up suddenly and used a rock to push on with his hand and leaped to the other side dry.

"You have to do better than that to pull one over your old man!" Genma boasted.

"Okay, how bought this. Let's get him Ranma!" Amnar shouted as both Ranma and himself jumped at Genma. It was a fury of kicks, punches, and jumps as the two boys tried to take down their father while Genma tried to do the same to the boys. However Genma was no match for the boys double team attacks.

"Corkscrew kick!" Amnar yelled to his brother, Ranma nodded. Amnar jumped at his brother and became like a stiff still statue. Ranma picked him up and spun around a few times with Amnar sideways to build up motion. Genma had been running at the boys to attack when he saw their move in progress and, knowing what it was, tried to move quickly. Ranma stopped spinning and threw Amnar at Genma, feet first, with all his might. Amnar sensed he was air-born and began to spin like a corkscrew. He hit Genma and sent him flying wildly into the water while he used the momentum of the impact to jump backwards to the safety of land. Ranma came up to join him.

"Got you dad!" Ranma and Amnar said happily. Suddenly a large panda came splashing out of the depths of the pond to the top with a triumphed face on. The water he up splashed fell onto Ranma triggering his curse, but not Amnar who had jumped back again when he had seen the dark shadow near the bottom of the pool. He laughed at his brother and to his father for missing him when he slammed into a support beam for the overhang and knocked a bucket the just happened to be up there and full of cold water onto his own head. He stood there as the blond ponytailed girl he now was and sighed.

*************************************************************************************

Amy watched the fight from he bedroom window. She had been woken up at the boasting of Genma. She didn't mind. This is when she got up to check her homework anyway. She had already done that and turned her attention to the fight until Kasumi got breakfast ready. She watched the skill of the two boys and was amazed at how good they were. She and Akane were good with their double team attacks, but not even she had thought to try some of the things they had done. The "corkscrew kick" was very inspiring to her. She really must talk to Akane about designing a few more attacks. She had one all lined up. She turned her thoughts back to the training battle below. Ranma was a jerk and all, but he had a few merits. Genma didn't seem to be that great of a father, but she could see he did love his sons. Amnar however confused her.

He didn't seem to mind showing off his skills, but had a sense of carefulness when he battled. He always knew that something unexpected could come at any time. He was also smart and well skilled. Not to mention handsome and strong…. She blushed when realized what she had been doing. She didn't date guys! She was far more concerned with her training and studies. Besides, Amnar was one who kept to himself when it came to the opposite sex. At least, that's the impression she had gotten so far. She continued to watch as Amnar was drenched. He wasn't always lucky though……

*************************************************************************************

Akane came down with Amy after they heard Kasumi's call for breakfast. Ranma and Amnar were still in female form along with Genma in panda form. They were waiting for the water to get warm enough to trigger their change. All three were eating at the table. However, Genma seemed to be eating trunks of bamboo. Akane looked at him for a moment when she noticed this. He had a bright face on, and was munching away happily without a care. She shrugged guessing he didn't care what he ate as long as he ate. Breakfast went pretty much the same as it usually did, even with the three other people. About half way through the meal, the water was brought out and they all changed back, but that was the only thing other than quietly eating that happened. Until the end of the meal when Genma ran out of food and Amnar hadn't. Genma began to fight Amnar for his food while Amnar tried to eat it before he could grab it. Ranma, having finished his own meal, was laughing at the scene.

The time came for them to go to school and Nabiki was already dressed. Akane saw her leaving and ran after her.

"Wait Nabiki! I'll go with you!" She called. Nabiki turned to her and pointed behind her.

"Don't you think you should walk with him?" She said. Akane turned to see Ranma standing behind her. Angry, she turned back to Nabiki.

"No way! Why would I want to walk with that pervert?!" She yelled.

"Because he's your fiancee," Nabiki replied.

"Hey! I said I'm not a pervert! We DID try to warn you!" Ranma angrily yelled.

"Whatever! If you're going to come then let's go!" Akane said storming off. Just then, Amnar who still had a bit left from breakfast came running out of the dojo with Genma close behind. Amnar suddenly turned and swept his foot knocking Genma off of his and into the pond. Ranma turned back to Akane after viewing the incident.

"Well I didn't say I was going to this school in the first place!" He yelled at her. Suddenly Genma (In panda form) popped up next to him holding a backpack. Amnar was besides him wearing one.

"Okay, I get the drift." Ranma said taking the pack. Both Ranma and Amnar ran after Akane until they heard a voice behind them, telling them to wait. They looked back to see Amy running after them. They slowed to allow her to join them and continued the rest of the way to meet with Akane. She glared at Ranma, and said hello to Amnar and Amy. Ranma and Amnar quickly jumped onto the top of the fence and continued walking. Ranma walked by Akane, while Amnar walked by Amy right behind them.

"So, you excited about school?" Amy asked Amnar. Amnar nodded.

"Yeah, it will be good to see what one's like now a days. But what I really want to check out is the library!" Amnar said.

"Yeah, so you can see what fiction books they have!" Ranma teased. Amnar gave a fake snort.

"So I like to read, big deal. I don't just read fiction." Amnar replied.

"No, but you mostly do." Ranma shot back.

"True," Amnar agreed. Amy didn't quite know what to make of this Amnar. He seemed kind enough. He seemed smart as well, and she knew he was skilled. Yet what did he hide from everyone? Did he even hide anything? Why didn't he want to pick a fiancee? Did he feel the same as Ranma did? What kept him from… not coming back last night? She didn't know where to even begin to look for these answers. She took one last look at him as he strode calmly behind Ranma and turned to pay attention to the surroundings. It wouldn't be long before they made it to the school.

Amnar had noticed that the girl named Amy had been looking at him. He was puzzled. Why was she looking at him? Well, it's not because I'm ugly. I look close to my brother Ranma, and he's always popular with the girls. By looks at least. Could she find me attractive? Perhaps, but what is she planing to do? How is she trying to use it against me? Maybe she has some other plan to screw me over and is just gathering info to make sure her twisted plan succeeds? I better keep an eye on her, Amnar thinks. Obviously, for some reason Amnar doesn't believe girls are innocent, and only out to get him.

They came over the rise to the Furinkin High School and as they got near a rumbling could be heard. Akane sighed along with her sister Amy. While Amy just continued normally however, Akane ran forward in a fighting stance. Both Ranma and Anmar are very surprised at this. They ran up to see what looks like the entire school of males running at Akane.

"Akane I love you!" Some would yell as they attempt to attack her. She dodges what comes her way and attacks the other attackers. Soon an epic battle is being fought. The two new males (who are the only ones not fighting) look with confusion before turning to Amy.

"What?…"They begin. Amy cuts them off.

"Here goes, A guy named Kuno gave a speech to the entire school at the start of the year that said anyone who could defeat Akane in battle would be able to date her." She said. They both just looked at her for a few seconds.

"But why doesn't she just tell them no?" Amnar asked.

"You don't know Kuno or this school," was Amy's reply. Akane finished her fight to reveal everyone from the school out cold on the ground. Akane sighs and straightens up, just before a rose whizzes by and is caught by her. She looks at the object for a few seconds before groaning.

"An earthier happy is a rose 'tis stilled, there that which withered on virgin thorn. Grows, lives, and dies in the single blessingness." A voice announces. A guy in black pants of some sort and a blue shirt carrying a large bokken steps out from behind a tree. His curly brown hair whips around in the wind as the sky darkens. He takes a pose and continues to speak.

"These weaklings, such a boorish lot truly. They fought for the privilege of your company Akane, if they could manage to defeat you that is. What fools these mortals be."

Akane looked at the new comer with slight annoyance before speaking.

"Oh Kuno, Excuse me." She said as she tried to get past the guy quickly. But in a quick motion the one called "Kuno" blocked her path with his bokken.

"Oh though she be but little, she is fierce!" He said as he held up his bokken in a challenging manner, "Wilt thou spar with me?" At this point Ranma jumps down next to Akane. Since Amnar saw no reason to involve himself he simply stayed where he was. The same with Amy.

"Looks like you're quite popular Akane." Ranma remarks.

"Just stay out of this Ranma," Akane shoots back. At this simple exchange of words, Kuno's eyes narrow.

"You there! Aren't you being awfully familiar with Akane?" He says.

"Yeah but…" Ranma begins.

"Yeah but what Ranma?" Akane asks.

"Who are you to be so close to Akane?" Kuno demanded.

"Well I'm…"Ranma began.

"Wait! Isn't it custom to say your own name first? Fine! Mine I shall give!" Kuno begins, "I am the undefeated captain of this schools Kendo club. The now rising star of the high school fencing world. The sound of my voice strikes fear in the hearts of my enemies. My piers call me The Blue Thunder of Furinkan high. Tatewaki Kuno, age seventeen."

"Well, I'm, I'm living with the, the Tendos." Ranma manages to get out. Who had been staring at Kuno blankly when he began his speech.

"What!? Living under the same roof as Akane! This cannot be allowed!" Kuno yells as he charges Ranma with his bokken. Amy just sighs as she and Amnar continue to watch the events. Akane was always being either chased or noticed by guys, while she is left in the shadow. Just about every guy fought Akane to date her after that speech, and even the ones who didn't wanted to. No one paid her much mind. She guessed she'd just have to get use to it. Meanwhile Ranma had dodged Kuno's bokken and was jumping off the wall close to where Amnar was perched while introducing himself.

"I'm Ranma Saotome from the school of Anything goes Martial Arts!" Ranma boasted as he dodged Kuno's attacks. The wall where Ranma bounced off of gets sliced by Kuno's bokken as Ranma jumps off a tree near by. Which Kuno also attacks, cutting the tree down. 

"You are a speedy whelp!" Kuno remarks as Ranma dodges a blow to the neck this time.

"Showing off hey brother?" Amnar comments.

"Just doing what we do best brother!" Ranma jokes.

"A brother?! Two are living under the same roof as Akane?! THIS CAN NOT BE ALOWED!!! I Tatewaki Kuno will purge such vermin from this plain!" Kuno screams.

"ACK! Will you listen to this crap!" Amnar says, quoting some guy from a show he can't remember.

"Such a foolish thing to say in ones presence such as I! You will pay for such remarks."

"Oh jeez, Hey Ranma! Mind if I fight him?" Amnar asked jumping down from the wall.

"Be my guest! After all what are brothers for?" Ranma replied. Amnar smiled and took his fighting stance.

"Just you and me Kuno, the honorable way." Amnar replied.

"Ahh, so a lower one such as yourself knows of honor does he? Fine, battle upon this day we shall for I accept your duel." Kuno replies taking his own battle stance. Amnar angers at the mention of him being "lower-class" as he runs up to Kuno for an attack. He throws a punch that Kuno dodges while throwing an attack from his bokken. Amnar dodges that while dodging the second strike from Kuno as well. Amnar and Kuno exchange attacks against each other for a few seconds when Kuno strikes another battle pose as he says,

"You fight well! But a rose by any other name be still a rose, to which can double for lower class. Your lower family cannot hope to outdo mine!" Amnar was peeved at this. If there was one thing he didn't like in a person, well actually there were probably many things but, putting down others because you think your "better" then them really pisses him off.

"You are not _better_ then us Kuno!" Amnar yelled clenching his fists. Kuno merely laughed at the said words.

"Ah! But only a fool fears what he does not understand! Your miss judgment of class is not surprising!" Kuno said back.

"WHY! YOU…" Amnar yelled his face growing red with anger. Amy who was watching this fight noticed something, wrong. He seemed to be emitting an aura of some sort. Much like the aura a yoma gave off before attacking. 

I wonder what's going on? She thought. She then gasped along with Akane at what Amnar did next. Ranma saw it coming.

Oh no! He's going to do it again! He thought. Amnar's eyes go bright blue as he cups his hands to the side. At the exact moment he moves his arms back blue beams of energy begin to collect.

"Striking…" Amnar begins to say. At this point Ranma is already running toward him in an attempt to stop his brother, however Amnar is going slightly faster then Ranma can run. In the next few moments several things happen.

Ranma just gets a foot away from Amnar, when Amnar fires his blast.

"HADOKEN!" Amnar yells sending a large beam of energy at Kuno. Kuno who had been spending all this time looking curiously at Amnar widens his eyes as he makes a last ditch effort to move out of the way with no luck. The beam hits Kuno dead on sending him straight into the doors of the school. The doors, which were open outward, shut against the energy pressure causing a small explosion. The people who were watching from the window, which included Nabiki, gasp at the sight. Then, it begins to rain as Amnar's eyes go white and he begins to fall backward. Ranma catches them as they both become girls from the rain. Two seconds after that, Genma in panda form runs onto the grounds carrying a pot of hot water. He scoops up Ranma and Amnar, then keeps on going. Akane and Amy follow and that's the end of the morning show.

"What happened?" Amy asked after they gathered in a small storage shed. Amnar was now a guy again, but still out cold. Ranma was just now becoming a guy again. Genma was staying a panda. Probably due to having to walk back to the dojo. Akane was just sitting outside the window as it had stopped raining about as soon as it had started.

"That was the Striking Hadoken, "Ranma answered, "Amnar first used this in a battle during China. This is the second time he's done that move, and the same thing happened as last time. The Striking Hadoken is VERY powerful but." Ranma moved over to his brother's side after he finished the last sentence and held Amnar's arm.

"He uses all of his chi power executing it. His body has lost the ability to function as you can see. The only way to get him out of it is for him to recharge. This took a week last time. I don't know of any other way then to just let him rest that long. Akane suddenly straightened.

"Hey maybe Dr. Tofu can help us!" She said, "I can take Amnar there right now!"

"Akane, you're late as it is. You can't afford to do that. I'll tell my teacher what is going on and take him myself, I can afford it." Amy put in. Akane frowned at this.

"But I can do it just fine, you don't have to jeopardize your grade level on this, since I'm already behind…" Akane tried to argue, but Amy stopped her cold.

"Yes you're already behind and don't need to be further!" Amy scolded, "**I** can take him and still remain on top, while YOU need to study!" Akane sighed, she knew she wouldn't talk her sister out of this.

"Ok…" Akane said sadly. Ranma took interest in this but couldn't think much about it as both he and Akane hurried to class. Instead he changed his thoughts to his brother.

"That Kuno! Causing my brother to become like this! Why if he hadn't already been knocked out and it hadn't begun to rain, I'd have shown him what for!" He said as they ran down a hall.

"I don't think so Ranma, look at your neck." Akane said. Ranma looked at his neck to find a bruise.

"That came from that neck jab I dodged? That's not bad." Ranma mused out loud.

"If he had hit you, you'd be breathing out of your neck right now. Think it would be an even match now?" Akane asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe then again maybe not." Ranma replied. They both got to their classes late and sat down. A few seconds later the teacher called Ranma to the front of the room.

"It seems that we have a new student with us today. This is Ranma Saotome, uh I have an "Amnar" Saotome on my list too…" The teacher said while looking at some info on his sheet.

"Yes sir, he's my brother. He's uh, at the nurse's office because of an injury." Ranma quickly covered.

"No doubt to one of the fights we have on this campus." The teacher said, 

"However that still doesn't excuse the fact that you and Akane Tendo were late so go stand in the hall. Soon after Ranma and Akane were standing in the hall holding buckets of water.

Meanwhile Amy was carrying an unconscious Amnar out of the school and down the street. She had him on a gurney she had gotten from the school nurse. (Although she couldn't figure out why a gurney was in a school, but then again this WAS Furinkan high.) While pushing him her thoughts when back to the events of the past two days. Out of nowhere came three people thrown into her life. Not only was her normal life a bit bizarre, she also had her Scout life. Being the sailor sensei of the planet Mercury had been a shock to her to say the least. But her real life had been fairly mild to what she had faced as a scout. But now with all that was happening, her life as just plain Amy was beginning to be just as strange as her scout life had been.

First comes a panda and two girls that turn out not to be girls at all! She missed it, but Akane had apparently walked in on them while they were taking a bath. This caused Ranma and her to get off on a bad start and to top things off, she ends up as his fiancée! Then when Akane tried to accuse Amnar of the same, he yelled about how he had tried to prevent this from happening. Akane had felt bad, but Amnar was already upset. He yelled about leaving before her father had the stupid idea of bringing up his fiancée. He had said he wasn't going to pick one and stormed out. He had come back later when Akane apologized to him. But nothing about his picking a fiancée had been brought up.

This wouldn't bother her so much if she hadn't known what would happen when they got home. Her father and their father Genma would never let this go. Amnar would have to pick a fiancée as soon as he got home. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew who would end up as his fiancée too. Kasumi was out of the question since she was only interested in older men. She didn't know about Nabiki, but since she only cared about money it seemed, (though she did have love for her family), she seemed not likely either and since Akane was Ranma's, that left only her.

Did she want to be Amnar's fiancée? She didn't really know….

"See anyone?" A guy asked a person floating in the air. The person in the air shook his head no.

"Not a soul Guy Daigouji." He said still looking around. Guy flew up next to him and looked around as well.

"Well Dravion, you said they came this way so we have to find them." Guy said. He continued to look around until he saw a peculiar image in the distance. He focused on it and expanded his vision. A trick he could do thanks to his eye techniques, he saw a valley littered with springs. A bamboo pole was sticking out of each one. He didn't know what the place was but figured it was some sort of training ground. A thing occurred to him as he had that thought.

"Hey Dravion, didn't they say they were headed to a training ground?" Guy Daigouji asked. Dravion turned around at the question.

"Yes, why? Do you see something?" He asked. Guy pointed toward the area he had viewed.

"Over there is a place that might be a training ground," He said.

"Let's go check it out," Dravion suggested. They take of in the direction of the springs at a quick flying pace. Before long they have only a few yards to go. Dravion turned to his brother Guy as they stopped above the grounds.

"So what do you want to do when we find them?" He asked.

"Let the evil Jovians feel our wrath!" Guy responded.

"Evil Jovians?!?" Dravion shouted confused and taken off guard.

"WHERE?!?" Guy yelled, eyes wide. He began to look violently around him looking for the "Evil Jovians."

"Uh, Guy…" Dravion began putting his hand on Guy's shoulder.

"AN EVIL JOVEION!!!" Guy screamed grabbing Dravion's arm and tossing him toward the ground. Dravion was so surprised by this action that he didn't have time to stop himself. SPLASH!!! Could be heard moments latter as he went speeding into a spring. The water darkened and spun around a bit before Dravion crawled out looking very pale. By this time Guy had gotten a hold of himself and gone down to help his brother.

"I'm, I'm really sorry Dravion. It's just when Evil Jovians are involved I go nuts. Why are you so pale?" Guy asked after apologizing. Dravion felt VERY weird. He sat up and looked at himself. Then his skin began to itch violently. As he scratched furiously, he only seemed to lessen the itch slightly as it slowly began to cover his entire body.

"What's going on with me?!?" Dravion screamed out loud. To both of their surprise, someone answered.

"That spring doing sirs," A man off too the side said. He wore a strange brownish tan color and was holding a sign that said something in Chinese.

"What do you mean?" Dravion asked still scratching like there was no tomorrow.

"That sirs is Nosferatuniichuan spring of drowned vampire. Very tragic legend of vampire who drown in spring three thousand, five hundred year ago. Now legend say that whoever fall in spring take body of vampire."

"What?! Well, that would explain the itching…" Dravion said.

"That sir easy to fix," The man said holding out a teapot of hot water that neither of the two had noticed before. He pored it on Dravion who gave a look of surprise before stopping his scratching.

"You pored hot water on me and the itch was gone!" Dravion said amazed.

"Yes sir, cold water will change you to vampire, hot water change you back." The man said, "make sure you no turn vampire under sun again no?"

"Thanks I won't uh, who exactly are you?" Dravion asked. The man seemed to straighten up and brighten.

"I sirs is famous Guide of Jusenkyou," The man said. The next question came from Guy Daigouji.

"Did a group of people come this way? A guy with a bandana on his head and wearing glasses? He had two sons with him, if that helps." The guide's eyes shown with recognition.

"Yes sirs, they leave many day ago. Said they go to some place call Nermia." The guide replied.

"Thanks, for all your help," Dravion said to the guide before something dawned on him.

"Hey, wait a minute! How did a vampire drown in a spring? Wouldn't he dissolve?" Dravion asked.

"Ah that you need to hear tragic legend for!" The guide answered, "You see it happen like this…"

"Hmmm, this is an interesting condition," A man with glasses said while looking at Amnar.

"Can you help him Dr. Tofu?" Amy asked from the side. She had brought Amnar to Dr. Tofu's lab not to long ago. Dr. Tofu had just begun to examine him.

"Yes, I do believe I can help him. You said he drained all his chi right?" Dr. Tofu asked.

"Yes, that's right." Amy replied. She didn't know where the doctor was going and was quite confused.

"Well, it's a technique I haven't used much but it should work. Amy! I'll need your help." He said. Still confused, Amy walked up to where the doctor was standing. He then held out his hand.

"Grab my hand and just relax. I'm going to use our chi powers to revive him. It will be a little draining, but if it works Amnar will be good as new." Dr. Tofu explained. Amy nodded silently and readied herself while grabbing Dr. Tofu's hand. The doctor then pointed his free hand at Amnar and began to concentrate. A blue green aura began to form around him, while a blue aura began to form around Amy. A mixture of the two auras begins to build in Dr. Tofu's outstretched arm pointed toward Amnar as he opens his hand. He jerks and a small sphere of chi shoots into Amnar.

The chi engulfs Amnar and surrounds him. Suddenly it begins to flash from green, to red to blue very fast and violently. Amnar's eyes fly open and his body jumps like his arms and legs were tied to a rack.

"Aaaahh, AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Amnar screams as the chi continues to pulse.

"What's happening to him!?" Amy screams horrified.

"For some reason that small chi burst we gave him has caused an overload! But in order for that to happen he would have had to recharge at an insane speed!" Dr. Tofu yelled back, just as shocked as Amy was. "His power is incredible! But if this keeps up, he'll have to use up the chi and fast!"

Suddenly a bright blue aura begins to form around Amnar as he screams a battle scream. Amy froze. She knew that scream! It was the same one fighter's used when about to fire off a chi blast! Dr. Tofu had sensed this to and ran out the room.

"COME ON!" He shouted as he took cover behind a dresser. Amy didn't have to be told to follow. Seconds latter there was a bright light followed by an explosion. However nothing but a bit of smoke that proceeded after ward. Amy was sure a large amount of damage would have befallen the clinic, but everything seemed fine. Dr. Tofu was just as shocked as she was. They both ran back into the room to find Amnar sitting straight up in bed with his arms pushed outward in the motion of just having shot of a chi blast. They looked to see his arms aiming for the only open window of the room.

Amnar panted for a few more seconds before collapsing back on the bed. But this time he stayed conscious. Dr. Tofu and Amy rushed to his side.

"Amnar?" Amy said.

"Are you alright?" Dr. Tofu asked.

"I……. I'm fine now. What happened to me?" Amnar asked. Dr. Tofu looked curiously at the boy named Amnar.

"You used up your chi in some fight at school. Then when we gave you a chi boost, you built up an abnormal amount of it which you apparently shot out the window." He said.

"I remember the fight at school and awaking to a flood of chi in my body. But the question is, why did it happen?" Amnar asked quite confused himself. Dr. Tofu shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never seen anyone with this type of condition before. If only I had access to files of other patients. But all in all, I'd say you'd best keep your guard up and you temper down."

"Thanks, um…….." Amnar said getting up.

"You may call me Dr. Tofu, now I'll set you up with what you need to get back into school without trouble, contact me if you need anything more." Dr. Tofu said.

"Thanks Doctor, we will!" Amy said, and with that they readied themselves to be on their way.

Two figures land on a rooftop in Nermia. One has a black trench coat on with black clothes while the other is in a red flight suit type clothing.

"Well, according to the guy at the dock in china, they came here." The one in the coat says. The other looks around.

"I don't know where they could be Dravion," He says. Dravion looks around.

"Where do you think they might be staying Guy?" Dravion asks. Guy turns to him with a serious face on.

"Where the Evil Jovians can't get them!" He says. Dravion rolls his eyes.

"Oh no! Not them again! Look Guy, there are no such things as Evil Jovians!" He says. 

"That's what they all say before the Jovians get them!" Guys replies.

"That's!…." Dravion starts. WHAM! A blue energy ball comes flying out of a window and slams into Dravion. Sending him off the roof and into a small pool.

"See I told you!" Guys says as Dravion the vampire surfaces and begins to scratch irritably.

"THAT WASN'T A JOVIAN! Now get me some hot water fast!" He screams.

"Suuuuuure it wasn't! Hot water coming up!" Guys says as he scrambles to get some hot water.

"WHAT!?" Kuno yelled in a classroom, "ENGAGEMENT!?"

"Between Ranma and Akane, my father and his friend set it up." Nabiki told him.

"Akane engaged to that lout!? I suppose that dog Amnar is engaged to one of you two!?" He shouted enraged.

"He hasn't chosen one yet," Nabiki said.

"AND HE NEVER SHALL! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Kuno yelled. A few seconds later he is hit in the head with an chalk eraser.

"Kuno! Go stand in the hall!" The teacher yells at a wide eyed Kuno.

"I can't believe this! I'll show that Kuno something!" Ranma said while him and Akane were standing in the hall, "So this guy fights you everyday?"

"Yes," Akane replies, "and somehow I always win!"

"Well, sometimes when a guy fights a girl, he lets them win." Ranma said. Akane angers at this.

"Get off it Ranma, maybe you should try me for real some time!" She said.

"No thanks, besides I don't fight girls," He replied.

"And if YOU'RE A girl at the time?" She asked getting ready to splash Ranma with her bucket.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ranma said jumping back. He soon jumps back forward dodging another splash of water.

"HEY!" He shouted.

"Never Ranma! Never will I allow your engagement to Akane to transpire!" Kuno yells with an empty bucket. Akane and Ranma both have their eyes widen when Kuno says this.

SHH!!! NO, NO, NO, NO!" They say shaking their hands back and forth. However the windows to the classroom behind them open wide.

"WHAT!? ENGAGMENT!" The entire class yells as they begin to pester Akane and Ranma with questions of this news.

"It wasn't up to us!" Ranma yelled franticly.

"I was our parents idea!" Akane Added.

"It can't be allowed! I challenge you Ranma!" Kuno yelled attacking Ranma with his bokken. Ranma jumps over the attack and Kuno landing on the other side.

"This isn't the place to fight Kuno!" Ranma said, "if you want to fight then follow me!" He then takes off down the hall.

"Ha! Follow I shall!" Kuno replies taking off after him. Akane stands there blinking a few times before saying.

"They have GOT to be kidding!" Before running after them, followed by the class. Ranma continues to run down the hall followed closely by Kuno, he then jumps out a window saying.

"This is a shortcut!"

"I shall follow!" Kuno says jumping out after him.

"Ranma! This is the third floor!" Akane screams.

"Don't worry Akane! It's not a problem!" He says before looking down to see the pool, "Ah! Water! Why does it always have to be water!?" Before, SPLASH! Two streams of water jet up out of the pool. Kuno grabs Ranma, now a girl, by her breast.

"MMFF!" Ranma screams knocking Kuno out cold. She then leaps out of the pool and runs off shortly after Kuno surfaces.

"Is it my imagination, or did Ranma get smaller?" One classmate watching from above says. Akane runs down the hall.

Kuno lies in the pool on his back just floating there. He thinks back to falling in the pool.

'We both fell in the pool' He thinks to himself, 'yet….' He thinks back to when he grabbed the person and felt the breast.

'I'm almost certain that that person was a women.' He concludes, 'which can only mean ONE thing!' He jumps out of the pool to land on the edge and raises a fist as he yells.

"Ranma! Do you think you can leave someone else in your place and escape!?"

"I can't believe this!" Ranma says, now a girl in the tree. She takes off her pants to wring them dry. Akane walks up holding a pot of water.

"He must know my secret now…" She says.

"I tried to warn you Ranma!" Akane says.

"Eh, what do you know!?" Ranma says sticking our her tongue. Akane smirks and waves the pot.

"I guess you don't want this then?" She says. Ranma's eyes widen.

"Wait! No! I take it back!" She says. Footsteps can be heard, and both Akane and Ranma look to see Kuno coming in the distance.

"Oh no! Kuno's coming!" Akane says throwing up the pot, "Hurry change back!" She then goes off to meet him. Ranma barley grabs the pot and is holding himself using her legs braced on the tree sideways to keep her balance. Meanwhile Akane meets Kuno.

"All right Kuno, I challenge you!" She says taking a battle stance.

'Hurry up and change back Ranma as I buy you some time,' She thinks.

"Ahh, Akane Tendo. I accept you challenge. If you manage to defeat me, I'll allow you to date me! But beware, I plan to lose." Kuno says taking his own stance.

"You say it as if I want to date you!" Akane says back. Kuno rushes forward and slashes with his bokken. Akane jumps over him and Kicks him as he turns around. Kuno goes flying into the air, heading for the tree. Meanwhile Ranma is beginning to get back her balance.

"Now all I need to do is get my balance and I can use this to change back into a guy!" She says before Kuno lands upside down and head first on it. Akane runs up under them.

"What's the matter? Your still a girl!" She says.

"It's not like I had a choice in the matter!" Ranma shots back.

"So, we meet again," Kuno says, "Tell me, have you seen a funny male figure with a pigtail come thorough here? He has a strange quirk, That man is no man! He is not a man!" Ranma promptly drops him and the teapot on the ground. Kuno lands then rolls on his side and continues until he is standing up straight.

"That hurt you know," He says as Ranma jumps down.

"You want to fight? Then lets finish this!" She says. Kuno gets up and grabs his bokken.

"My trifles not with you, but if a fight is what you want I humbly except! If you can manage to defeat me, then I'll allow you to date me!" He says running forward with his bokken. Ranma just jumps on the sword and stands on the end.

"Who said anything about a date anyway!?" She says before kicking Kuno in the face and knocking him on the ground. She then walks over to where the bokken fell uses her foot to kick it up. It spins in the air before she grabs it by the handle. Swinging it on her shoulder.

"Guess what Kuno? Ranma Saotome is ever stronger than me!" She says before throwing the bokken down and walking off.

"Come on Akane, let's go home," Ranma says walking off.

"But it's not even lunch yet!" Akane says following. Kuno just sits there on the ground watching the two figures walk off. He looks at the red hared girl.

'Such grace! Such strength!' He says.

Ranma and Akane walk about half way across the field when they bump into Amnar and Amy.

"Brother!" Ranma says happily. Amnar smiles and gives a "thumbs up".

"Gee, Amnar! I didn't know you had a sister!" Akane says. Ranma frowns.

"Oh cut it out! You are *SO* uncute!" Ranma says. Akane grows angry.

"What was that!?" She says, daring Ranma to say something. Before he can however Amy does.

"Where are you two going!?" She says with a sternness in her voice.

"Um, we were…." Ranma and Akane say nervous.

"Straight to class! That's where! No MOVE it!" Amy says pushing them back toward the classrooms.

"Yes sir!" Akane shouts as she and Ranma begin to walk toward the classrooms. Amnar just shakes his head and follows. Ranma turns toward Amnar while they are walking.

"So Amnar, what happened? Your usually out for a week after one of *those* ," He says. Amnar Sighs.

"Yeah….. Dr. Tofu was able to wake me back up, but something strange happened!" Amnar replies.

"Oh? What?" Akane asks.

"Well……." Amnar begins.

"You want to meet her don't you?" Nabiki says to Kuno who's eating. Kuno looks up.

"You mean the pig tailed one?" He says.

"So that's what your calling her? Yeah she's a good friend of mine, I can arrange a meeting if you want." Nabiki says.

"Ah, you misunderstand my plan! If she thinks she can beat me and get away with it, me thinks she thinks wrongly! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Kuno laughs, while everyone in the room looks at him like he's a nut. (And in Kuno's case he probably is.)

Much latter they are all back at the dojo after school is done. Ranma and Amnar are sitting in the dojo when Nabiki comes in.

"Ranma letter!" She says. Ranma and Amnar get up while Akane walks in.

"A letter to me?" Ranma says.

"From Kuno, to your female half, he has no clue your one and the same! Hurry up and open it!" She says. Ranma opens the letter and reads it out loud.

"To the tree born kettle girl, meet me at the place we met so we may settle something. Signed Tatewaki Kuno.

"Kuno takes his defeats very seriously Ranma, I hear he goes for blood." Nabiki says.

"Blood? Maybe you shouldn't go." Akane suggests. Ranma looks at the letter for a bit before crumbling it up.

"Hmmm, I think not," He says.

A while latter Ranma is sitting in the dojo alone with the crumpled letter in his hand. He stays that way for a while before getting up. He walks over to a bucket of water and stares at it for a while.

A bit latter, Ranma is standing next to the tree in girl form. He's a little peeved.

"He's late! And he picked the time and everything!" She says. The wind picks up and Kuno can be heard walking up. The sun's glare distorts the image of Kuno as he walks up. Ranma waits until Kuno is a few feet away from her before speaking.

"So you finally showed up huh?" She says.

"It is now 7:59, when the sunset is at it's most beautiful." Kuno says looking at the sun. Ranma pays it no mind and strikes a battle pose.

"Quit your stalling and let's get this over with," She says, "Say, where's that stick your always waving around?"

"I have no need of it," Kuno replies.

"Pretty confident aren't you?" She replies.

"Confident enough…. To give you this!" He says as he throws something at Ranma. Ranma catches it and is surprised when rose petals begin to fall around her. She looks up to see she is holding a bouquet of roses. She holds them to her chest not knowing what to make of it. Kuno is already walking away, when he turns.

"Pig tailed girl. I love you." He says before turning around again and walking away. Ranma watches him go for a bit and then falls on his knees.

Meanwhile Guy and Dravion are still walking around the town. They don't have a clue what they are looking for.

"I don't know where they can be," Dravion says. He gives Guy Daigouji a depressing look. Guy turned to him with a strange look on his face.

"Maybe the Evil Jovians got them?" Guy suggests. Dravion slaps his forehead.

"NOT the Evil Jovians again!" He says as he falls against a wall, causing a water pot to fall on his head. Dravion the vampire stands there irritated.

"Quick! Hot water!" He says.

"What's the rush? It's night," Guy says. Dravion blinks and looks around.

"Huh it is," He says. Guy then walks over to a place next to them.

"Hey, here's an empty lot, what say we use a capsule house here and call it a night?" He suggests.

"Sure," Dravion says tiredly. They throw a small capsule and *Poof!* a house is standing in the empty lot. They both walk in and shut the door.

As the sun dies down Akane and Amy are training in the yard. Unknown to both of them Amnar hides in the shadows watching them.

"Amy………" He says silently.

****

Author's Notes:

Well, finally the second chapter of The Desire To Change is done! For all you sailor moon fans our there, I'll make the next chapter more Sailor moon oriented. As always, due to the way things are, this doesn't always correspond with the anime. Although the speech Kuno gives when he first shows up is taken straight from the anime dub. If you spot any mistakes, please tell me. I'll be working on a few other works at the moment so it might be awhile before the next chapter is out. Please be patient and I'll get it out as soon as I can. Of course I don't know who reads this, so it might take a long while. If you want it out faster, pester me. If I know people are waiting for it, I'll pick up the pace! Soon, a new character joins the mix! Stay tuned!


End file.
